Stargazer
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: A girl was always a loner, hating her own race. One day, she comes across an amazing find, a race of alien robots. Now, an outcast who always watched the stars and wished for something better has to find where she belongs in a ancient war of good vs. evil


_Stargazer_

_Introduction._

The brunette sighed, sitting on the old, rickety patio with a soft smile. She looked up to the gleaming stars, feeling her heart pound against her ribs. She loved those stars… Many called her Stargazer, a dreamer. She couldn't help it… The stars… She wish she was up there, dancing with them, instead of here. She just...hated people. A lot.

She slowly stood up, yawning as she stretched out. She was an odd girl, and had no friends… She felt lonely at times, but she could deal with it. She was about 5'6, with chocolate eyes that shifted colors and a dazzling smile. She had very pale white skin, and nails that were painted black. She wore a gray shirt and black jeans along with Converse for the time being, letting her curly light brown hair fall past her shoulders. She wasn't exactly skinny, but she wasn't fat either. In fact, she was very athletic, and was good at fighting…. Even though she preferred to stay home on the computer or entraced within a book. She was called Charissa Danielle Estelle… An intelligent, bubbly but antisocial, odd 14 year old child.

Charissa nodded her head back at the stars, smiling slowly. "Goodbye, stars… Hope to see you someday." She chuckled, jogging back up the wooden ramp and pushed the door to the old trailer open. It was an old thing, but had lots of rooms added on. Even though it sucked, Charissa loved it.

It was three A.M., so the rest of the family was fast asleep. Charissa was ratehr nocturnal, so she preferred to stay up all night and sleep in all day. She quietly walked over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a Capri Sun from inside. She sat back down on the old couch, clicking the T.V. on as she began slurping the juice. A small, fluffy Chihuahua bounded up, leaping into her lap with a broad grin. "Heyas, Haley." Charissa gave a warm smile, scratching the puppy's belly.

She flipped through the channels with an exasperated sigh, frowning. She never did like T.V…. Nothing good was ever on. Except for those old war and horrors movies of course! Charissa always loved some good, bloody gore.

She finally stopped at a single channel, a big grin spreading across her face as she read the title of the movie: "The Fourth Kind."

"Booyah!" She yelped, beaming. "I love this! I wish those aliens were real…" She laughed at the thought, leaning backwards as the movie continued on. Where most people would have screamed, Charissa laughed, amused.

Just as a man began to levitate off the bed, the screen suddenly filled with loud static, making Haley leap of the girl's lap and run behind the couch in surprised fear. "What the…"

Before Charissa could finish, a loud boom sounded outside, making her jump.

"-HELL?"

She jumped up, slamming the door open with huge, blinking eyes. She saw a fire in the distance, within the forest behind her house a mile back was. "Holy…" She knew that she could call police, but curiosity easily got the better of her. "Take care of Misty, Haley!" Charissa smield at the small, quivering dog, winking as she shut the door behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-

The fire roared within the forest, burning the trees and reducing the bark to ash. A huge, spahere shaped pod lie on the ground, rumbling quietly. The top suddenly folded backwards, revealing a pair of glowing blood red orbs. There was a snarling sound, and the entire pod began to shift parts and move around, slowly changing, morphing… Transforming.

Within moments, a huge robotic monster stood, the flames casting a shadow across its metallic hull. It growled, baring fangs in its mouth, which was twisted into a sneer. Five huge claws stretched out from its fingers on it hand, and it had thrusters on its taloned feet. It was extremely tall, with glowing red eyes and had triangular wings jutting from its back. Its armor was black and magneta, a handsome mix. The beast growled, walking through the fire without a scratch.

"Now, to find Megatron…." he spoke in a raspy voice. "Find him, kill the Autobots, and get the Allspark. Then take care of the insects on this miserable mudball and LEAVE!" he sighed angrily, stomping forwards. Suddenly, all his sensors went wild, and his optics narrowed.

"I sense a insect in this proximity." He hissed at the thought, no humans were supposed to be back in these Texan woods. Primus damnit!

x-x-x-x-

Charissa entered the woods, the smoke making her gag. She held her breath, cautiously walking forwards. She had run all the way here, making it within eight minutes. Luckily, no one followed. The girl gave a devious smile, slinking through the trees quietly, humming a small tune and singing words beneath her breath. She did love her music, especially when she could sing it. "'Cause sick hearts do fine… Wasting their time…"

She chuckled, and heard a rumble that convulsed the ground, making her fall down. "Ah! My shirt! No…" She stood up, brushing off angrily. "Shit… I wonder what's back here?"

She reluctantly walked forwards, fear building a small knot in her stomach.

"It's probably my imaginati-" She began to whisper, trying to ease her nerves, when a loud, screechy voice boomed through the stagnant air.

"INSECT! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Charissa looked up, and her chocolate eyes widened in immense fear. She saw a huge, terrifying metal beast TOWERING over her, arm pointed with a gun raised to shoot. She cringed in utter terror, his bloody crimson optics boring into her.

"You made a mistake by coming here…" The robot sneered, hissing. "But trust me, it will be your last."

Charssa swallowed hard, rooted to the spot. Her body couldn't respond, and she couldn't say a word.

Finally breaking free of her trance, Charissa shot off in terror, running as fast as she could. She couldn't even scream because of the horror, but she just kept running.

'What…is…that…thing?'

Tears welled up in her eyes as the felt the ground rumble beneath her, that thing was going to catch up easily. It was all over. They were right…. Curiosity DID kill the Charissa!

A/N: Well, I got an idea for a new story. :) It's in the TFA Universe, at least with the characters. I lvoe it, it'll be good. This story and The Eternal will probably be my main focus for a little while, but don't worry... I won't abandon the others! :D Can you guess who that one Cybertronian was? I think it was easy to guess. :P He's my favorite out of all teh TFA Decepticons. I know this was short, but it was just an introduction. I'll have the awesome next chapter set up lickety split! XD

Oh, I now have a DeviantArt! You can go there to see my OC's and other stuff. ;) I have some picture sof my OC's from other stories, but here's Charissa Estelle and a link to this story on DA. ^_^

My DeviantArt page-  
.com/

Charissa Estelle- .com/art/TFA-OC-Charissa-Estelle-167707722

Stargazer- .com/art/TFA-Stargazer-Introduction-167707949


End file.
